User blog:Crazychick08/Wiki of Age
New wiki fanfic? NEW WIKI FANFIC! This is based on my favourite webcomic, Dumbing of Age, because I am trying super super hard to get y'all reading it and I will cry if you don't. You won't feel guilty, but it will be awkward and annoying and hopefully get you to read it. >:) Synopsis Jenn Brown, a nondenominational fundamentalist, begins school at Indiana University, her first time in secular education. Follow her adventures alongside a misanthrope, a superhero, a lesbian, an atheist, a disgraced ex-cheerleader, and a rebel as they learn to navigate adult life. NOTES Dumbing of Age, as a comic, is not finished yet. Therefore, I cannot account for the directions your characters will go in. They may be something you are politically, ethically, or religiously opposed to. I apologize if that is the case, but I cannot control what happens in DoA or, subsequently, this "Wikians As" story. This is not a story I am making up as I go, it is an adaptation of an already written work. If you're willing to see this as 'a character who shares my name, but isn't me' then cool. If it's THAT bad, I'll find someone else to be your character. Just please note this is not written as a reflection of my opinions on you as an individual, it was often just a matter of finding someone for a character. I love you all and there are no malicious feelings going in to my choice of role for you. These are just characters, not things I think you would every actually be/say/do. WARNINGS Dumbing of Age isn't for the faint of heart and neither is Wiki of Age. This story will contain the following: Alcoholism, abuse of all stripes, divorce, religious themes including crises of faith, sexism, racism, homophobia, transphobia, attempted sexual assault, bullying, victim blaming, class issues, depression, anxiety, PTSD, and attemped suicide. I beg you to avoid this if any of these may be triggering for you. Main Characters Jenn Brown - 'Jenn was raised in small town Indiana by her parents and three older brothers. She is nothing if not cheerful, outgoing, loving, optimistic and perserverant. She'll need those traits if she intends to navigate Indiana University and explore secular life for the first time. '''Sarah Keener - '''Sarah is a smart, wise, responsible, practical voice of reason determined to get into Yale and achieve greatness. The reason she pushes so hard is because she wants to be the first openly atheist President of the US. She'd also be cool with the second or third, but she's not banking on that happening. Nope, it'll probably have to be her. In the mean time, she's working on the newspaper, volunteers twice a week, studies her ass off...and hangs out with her bff Jenn. '''David 'Xavvy' Xavier - '''Xav is pretty much in college because his parents want him to be. He's an irresponsible goofball who got great grades without trying at classes that weren't very difficult, so he's lost a lot of motivation. Which is super cool, honestly, as he'd rather hang out and watch his favourite cartoons. Despite occasionally tripping over his privilege and ending up with his foot in his mouth, he's a very good friend. Let's see how that goes, shall we? '''Annette 'Annie' Billingsworth - '''In high school, Annie was the newspaper editor, head cheerleader, and prom queen. Here....she's an alcoholic. Ouch. Desperate to move up socially, Annie is seeking any and all contact with steps on the hierarchy ladder and avoiding any 'nerds' like the plague. She needs to learn the differences between high school and reality. '''Dani O'Malley - '''Dani only ever really leaves her computer to eat, hopefully shower, sleep, and go to class. She went to high school with Rob and Hunter and she loves them both dearly, but sadly maybe not in the same ways. She can program rings around anyone in her intro to computer science class and basically lives for the moments to strut her stuff. Not over compensating for hideously bad anxiety at all. She's also strangely in shape. Must have a shake weight or something. '''Cam Wilcox - '''Cam is cute, but hideously dependent on his romantic partners to tell him what to do. He's loyal, faithful, friendly, romantic, idealistic, and protective. He's also a guillable, wishy washy sap with serious problems with making decisions for others and being very bitter. That said, he's here and hopefully he can duck his friend Ari's sexual encounters to find a new, hijinks-free girlfriend. Or at least a closet to hide in. '''Karen Clinton - '''Karen is a bitter, jaded, introvert. She just wants everyone else to take their drama some place else so she can study in peace. If they can't do that, they can go away. She's still reaping the fallout for narcing her stoner ex-room mate out of school, when her room mate was several orders of magnitude more popular than she. Oh, and she's rooming with the ever-idealistic Jenn now. That'll be fun (and dramatic, sorry, Karen!). '''Rob Siegal - '''Rob ALMOST had it all - hobbies, fandom, family, friends, a girlfriend. And then he came out. It was a shitstorm. He got to learn he was into guys and his family was not into gay dudes. It was rough and harsh. Now he's incredibly lonely, with only two friends left in the world, his ex Dani and Hunter, and he keeps thinking about how much he wants his life back. '''Yazzy Xavier - '''Xav's less favoured twin sister who was sent away to a boarding school in Tennessee after a failed double robbery. They haven't seen each other in years, which promises to be super fun, let me tell you. Her mood maintains a steady cool that cannot be broken by any kind of authority, and at night she and her friends go out to do....well, god knows what. She attracts throngs of admirers, but this irritates her. Stop idolizing her, dammit. It's not her fault she's so awesome! '''Mona Saruyama - '''Mona is quiet enough that her presence is usually a complete shock to all in the room. It's not that she's shy - she's waiting for a point she feels she can contribute to the conversation. She's not good with people though, so that point rarely comes. Unless it's about dinosaurs or biology, at which point she will go a mile a minute and good luck matching her expertise. She's always found clad in a dinosaur cap. '''Alex MacIntyre - '''Alex has been Jenn's best friend since forever. They grew up in the same church community and were attached at the hip for a long time. She's more audacious and irreverent than her best friend, though, and so was sent to a Christian University instead, in case secular Indiana U corrupted her. '''Lauren Lessick - '''Lauren Lessick, nicknamed "Ruthless" by her dorm mates, is the RA and she rules her floor wing with an iron fist. People aren't sure if her talents for throat punching and cruelty are natural talents, or just her major. If those don't work out, she could always try being a prison warden. Lauren is all lean and mean....until you have a real problem and she become concerned, caring, offering of herself, blunt, and pragmatic. Oh, and she might have a couple of secrets hiding around. And maybe a 'chick on the side'. Shhh, don't tell Evie. '''Ari Rosenthal - '''Ari is in college for one reason and one reason only - he's seen the videos and he hopes the girls here will get horizontal. He even keeps a 'to do list', which is SUPER CHARMING let me tell you. Thankfully, he's big on consent. He's of the opinion everyone would like it if they tried it. And kept feelings out of it. Feelings are messy and dumb. Don't harsh the fun time! '''Hunter Warner - '''Hunter is an asshole. He knows your weaknesses and when to strike hard. His preferred weapon is the truth, but he's cool with fists, hard objects, and straight up edgelord trolling. '''Natalie DeSanto - '''Natalie is a huge cheerleader for sexual autonomy, and even more so her desire to be able to film her exploits. She's from a political family whose politics she DESPISES. She will not think twice about sabotaging them. If she gets to state her own views in the process, even better! '''Pan Rutten - '''Pan wants everyone to know she exists and is willing to do whatever she has to to make that happen. Up to and including elementary school pranks. If you don't hate her, she isn't trying hard enough. Her devil may care, give no fucks attitude may not endear her to some, but it sure spices up life in the dorms! '''CJ Williams - '''CJ is hot. So hot. Plenty of girls want him, but sadly he's here for school. If you want to distract him, you'd better be the real deal. He won't make any apologies for putting school first. He's practical, sensible, affectionate, intelligent, oh, and did I mention he is HOT? Like, man candy central. '''Cece Diaz - '''Cece is Yazzy's skate or die sidekick (only god help you if you call her a sidekick, because Yazzy sure won't). Sure, Yazzy has a ton of admirers, but Cece has known her and been there for her forever. At some point in her childhood, she lost the ability to speak, so now she rocks the ASL. Her words are the only ones Yazzy takes seriously into consideration. '''Camille Bradford - '''Some would tell you Camille is a bossy, pushy, judgemental, mean spirited, self righteous, holier than thou, bully. Well maybe she is, but she's going to heaven and you're not, so deal with it. There is no form of rebellion too mild to scandalize her, and anything other than 'following what your parents and authorities tell you exactly' is rebellion. Look, your parents are old. They know this shit. Stop squirming and obey. You'll see soon that they (and she) were right all along. '''Elle Eugenio - '''Elle does what she wants, when she wants, how she wants. She will own it and really doesn't care if you like her or dislike her for it. She doesn't NEED you to like her and she won't pretend she likes you. Seriously, what are you gonna do for her that she needs your approval? She's ELLE. She's a roller derby-ing, goddamn champion. '''Gegi Rasheed - '''Gegi places loyalty above all else - she isn't here to backstab folks and god help you if you turn on her friends. It's rough - stick together. Don't fight and don't turn on each other. Vices are not licenses for betrayal. Other Characters (No Descriptions yet. I might add some as we go) '''Catie Bean - '''Catie is a Gender Studies professor at Indiana University. After a rough coming out to her family, Catie is mostly on her own. Which is cool, honestly, as teaching is her passion. A young late 20 something, she's definitely one of the 'cool teachers'. She's surprisingly woke to a lot of things her young students are going through. If only they could see through the 'adult' and 'authority figure' part and let her help them. Seriously, she's sorry about the other adults! She promises she's mostly okay! '''Kieran Chesterfield - '''Kieran is a stuffy, pompous stick in the mud with a dry wit and a refusal to be wrong. Clearly this is the perfect personality profile for a math TA! He just wants to get through this job and continue his own studies through the program. It'd be a shame if he sucked at teaching, right? Especially the ethics portion.... '''Michi Svenson - '''Michi is an opinionated, precise, and confident girl. Not much phases her anymore. She's here rooming with her girlfriend, Angelique and they seem to be going well so far. Michi is a snappy dresser and as such is too good for your stupid uggs. Michi is a CLASSY lady thank you very much. '''Angelique Kowalski - '''Angelique is one of the older girls on the floor and a natural born leader. While she's not willing to get in the way of Lauren, she's also not a monster. She'll take care of the other girls on her wing and is always willing to take the lead. When she's not chilling with her roommate and soulmate Michi that is. '''Gage MacHenry - '''Gage is the all-American golden boy. He's the son of the Dean, the quarterback on the football team, and an all around responsible student. Sounds like a gold mine for any girl who wants him, but he's immune to any and all bullshit so it might be a waste of time to invovle him in any shenanigans. Honestly, it's best avoided. He has a bad temper. '''Joanne Swensson - '''Karen's stoner ex-roommate. Several orders of magnitude more popular. Narced off campus. Hopefully doing better. Ish. '''Donna 'Don' - '''One of Gegi's friends. Not very nice, but Gegi is working on it. She very strongly dislikes Karen for ratting out her ex-roommate and isn't shy about giving her the stink eye whenever she wanders around. '''Kayla 'Kay' - '''Kayla is the other member of Gegi's triad of terrible. She's not quite as sharp or as loud as her friends, but she does nothing to back Karen up and probably hates her too. She's very concerned for her friends and wants them to be okay. '''Katie Jackson (Without Him) - '''Katie has no time for your shit. She is smart, forthwright, practical, and independent. Katie has no time to put up with anyone else's nonsense. That said, she has a good heart, a scientific mind, and a sense of philanthropy - even willing to get a little bit silly or risque for charity endeavours. '''Other Katie - '''Katie is a superhero fangirl and she's totally willing to do so in public. She wants her heroes to feel appreciated. She's also nice, and pretty savvy to how the dorm works. Always up for dorm room shenanigans, she and her roommate Katie tend to hang around there, talking about the events of the day. '''Dianna Larson - '''Dianna is a little ray of sunshine on the girl's floor. When she's not attending services at the Mormon ward, she's always willing to help out her floormates with a big smile and good cheer. All she wants is to get along with everybody in her 'magical circle of friendship'. '''Terry McHenry - '''Terry is the head honcho, the law of the land - the head dean of the school! He has nothing personal against anybody, but he wants his school run orderly. If you're gonna get in the way of that, there will be consequences. All rules go by him and nothing escapes his watchful eye - when he isn't babysitting important people he doesn't like much anyways. '''Dough Nowak - '''Dough is Syler's roommate and best friend. He's by and large as reliable and sensible as his buddy, so they're well suited to hanging out. He's also very understanding and eager to help students out. '''Syler Carrington - '''Syler pretty much hangs around the guys wing with his buddy Dough. They've been roommates for a year or so now. He's cool, solid, reliable, and nonjudgemental. He's devoted his student time to helping lost students find themselves and giving them resources. '''Jolie Conrad - '''Annie and Sarah's boss at the newspaper. Jolie is commanding, takes no guff, and gets her job done editing the Daily Student. Everything is great except one thing - SHE WANTS A GIRLFRIEND. Badly. Sooooo badly. It's one of the things that can distract her work. '''Wandy - '''Annie's best friend in high school. She would be astounded to see her now. She's moving on to different things, and Wandy's life isn't about cheerleading anymore. She doesn't miss high school at all, which Annie just does not get. '''Alysha Brown - '''Alysha is Jenn's older sister. She is sweet, reliable, smart, and protective. She wants Jenn to keep her innocence, but maybe shed some of the more harmful beliefs she's acquired. She'll be there to guide her through everything, no matter what. '''Nina DeSanto - '''Nina is Natalie and Christina's adorable little sister. She's smart, sassy, and simple. She just wants to hang out and eat her cereal, god why do people make her do things? She couldn't care less for anyone's agendas. She just wants to get by. '''Christina DeSanto - '''Natalie's older sister. She's working hard at hardly working. She has no problems dragging her sister to family events, kicking, screaming, biting, and swearing if she has to. She tries to be approachable but sometimes she can talk her self into a corner. And by sometimes, we mean often. '''Jesy Snow - '''Sarah's roommate, and a total sweetie. Jesy is a free-spirited, easygoing hippie. She couldn't imagine not treating everybody well. If you're happy, she's happy. You know, unless you're a dingus, but what are the odds of that? Jesy believes the best in everybody and will treat everyone like a good person until proven otherwise. Doesn't like shoes. '''Sirus Rees - '''A Math professor at Indiana U who teaches Intro to Calculus to some of the kids. He's not much for after class availability. He pretty much just wants to get through the classes, dump the students on the TA, and run home and fake research. Honestly, he'd let the TAs run the whole thing if he could get away with it without risking his grants. '''Zairera Worthington - '''Kieran's colleague in the math department. She's likewise a British TA. She's determined to work her way up the career ladder by any means necessary. She's also the darling of the department and isn't above good old fashioned networking. She's okay with helping out Kieran, but honestly? Less competition the better. Then again, is Kieran really competition? With HER sweet ass looks? She doesn't think so. '''Brandon Galasso - '''Brandon owns the best pizza and sub shop in the state. He will conquer his enemies and force them to KNEEL before Galasso's Pizza (and Subs!). Underestimate him at your peril.....FOOL! '''Kelly Galasso - '''Brandon's teenage daughter. She's only sixteen, sweet, and very very VERY pretty. She's okay with following her father's footsteps, eager to dominate the store's clinetele and force them to beg for mercy and release....but she might want more from her life too. '''Casandra Galasso - '''Brandon's devoted wife. She cares for her family above all and will see them through everything. Come hell, high water, and everything else, she will take care of them. She can be a little selfish, but who cares if it benefits her family? '''Kelly (Safe & Sound) - '''Kelly is a desk lady at the building most of the main cast lives in. She helps them with mail, signing in, etc. She is perpetually frustrated and snarky with these over indulged other guys who insist on seeing her as 'the help' and 'a ma'am' even though she's only 19! She doesn't even live in a dorm that far away, for pity pie's sake. Sometimes this job makes her want to crawl into her hijab and hide. '''Kalleb -' Kalleb teaches Intro to Computer Science. Not a bad gig, but he'd rather play games on his tablet than teach. He has some very talented students, but he gets annoyed by show offs. Strangely, he's one of the better teachers the cast has, hits to Dani's self esteem aside. 'RJ - '''RJ is cool, helpful, and very very pretty. He's a skater around the place. He respects guts and he'll do whatever he can to help people out. '''Jake - '''Jenn's older brother. He went to public school, but it didn't really affect him. He now works as a missionary and lives his life by the word of god. He checks on his little sister when he can and whatever can be said of him, he sticks to his guns. For good or for ill. '''Chris - '''Dani's creepy little (half?) brother. He's read many guides on how to approach and dominate a lady who wants him. He assumes all ladies will want him. He's the great and lovable Chris! '''Gio - '''Jenn's devoted pastor. It's his job to keep the congregation on the right path and he watches his flock with great concern for their moral and spiritual health. He believes the word of god 100% and he will do his best to keep people held to it. '''Scottie - '''Jenn and Alex's youth pastor. He knows how hyper they (okay, Alex) can be and he did his best to keep them out of trouble. He focuses on keeping the kids on the straight and narrow, planning plenty of excursions and wholesome fun nights for them. That said, his concerns for the kid's morality run deep and he is very careful about it. '''Nick - '''Nick's job is to try and make Christina look respectable. If she would listen to him, that'd be great. Or even just remember his name. Poor Nick. '''Ariana - '''Ariana works student outreach for Natalie's family. She will do whatever it takes to ensure they do well and keep the heat off them. Although her means of staffing them may be legally or ethically dubious, she is on top of everything. Everyone else can go deal. '''Darryl - '''Darryl is cool. Has wild parties on the weekend. Thankfully, he isn't a dick. He's a responsible and helpful party thrower and dicking around at his place is sure to incur his wrath. Don't mess with him. '''Evie Bishara - '''The Resident manager, she watches out for the RAs. She prizes the ones who keep the dorm quiet and orderly, and doesn't tend to look too deeply into how they do so. Which explains Lauren's nuclear approach to discipline. That said, she's caring, dependable, and competent. If there's an emergency, she's good in a crisis. Which is more than most of the dorm professionals can say. '''James Lessick - '''He's Lauren's dorky little brother. He loves all things sci-fi - Star Trek, Star Wars, and everything in between! He's also really into fantasy and Game of Thrones is his passion. He's learned to make friends with his virginity, yes. '''Jessy Yus - '''A waitress at Galasso's. For now. Yes, soon, SOON, she will achieve her diploma and then she will take the world by storm! On that day, she will have revenge on her enemies and trample their ashes, the FOOLS! ....Yeah, she fits right in at Galasso's. '''Tifa - '''Tifa is a cheerful, competent, and eager to help professional. It's her job to keep people healthy and she takes to it well. She does her best to keep the kids stable and care for them. Also, she would like to fight Ken Kesey. '''Kevin - '''Jo's boyfriend last year. Fairly nice, but a little naive. Or wilfully blind. Honestly, it probably wouldn't matter much either way, with how things went down, but that's how it is. '''Delia Glenn '- Elle's roommate, and a huge fangirl. Superheroes, cartoons, and comic books are her favourites and she'll spend hours pouring over them, much to the consternation of her roommate, Elle. Never fear though, Delia is as sweet as sugar and would never intentionally hurt people's feelings. There's slash to be had. '''Episodes Season 1: This Campus is a Friggin' Escher Print Move-In Day - '''Jenn settles in. Annie gets a nasty shock about college. Cam and Sarah have an important conversation. '''Uphill From Here - '''Jenn starts classes. The twins reunite. Sarah and Xavvy meet. Rob tries to get Dani to go to lunch with him. Karen resettles into the hierarchy. '''Men Are From Beck, Women Are From Clark - '''Cam returns to society and meets girls. Xavvy wanders. Annie and Lauren have problems over her roommate issues. Ari and Jenn go on a date. '''The Bechdel Test - '''Jenn meets new friends. Ari and Cam disagree on the way Ari follows up from last episode. Annie gets a new career opportunity in school. Rob and Dani talk. '''Media Rumble - '''Cam and Ari deal with the fallout of Ari's decisions. Karen and Jenn disagree about people. Annie and Sarah get their assignments in pursuit of their own goals. '''Yesterday Was Thursday - '''Annie resolves her room mate issues. Natalie causes discussion. Jenn and her friends go to a party with worldview shifting consequences. '''Season 2: I Beg of You, Don't Cast Your Bodies Into the Cragged Shame Pits of the Lust Wolves Pajama Jeans - '''The crew deals with party fallout by heading to the beach. Xavvy and Annie talk relationships. Annie gets some professional ideas. '''Choosing My Religion - '''Sarah accompanies Jenn to church. Annie gets some work done. Sarah and Xav take an important step forward. '''The First Step Towards Recovery - '''Annie describes her social plans, but encounters professional difficulties. Dani and Cam straighten some things out. Hunter is an asshole. '''Time Keeps On Slippin' - '''Jenn searches for company on Friday night. Annie has a confrontation with Lauren while trying to coach Xavvy. Sarah begins her new assignment with gusto '''Saturday's Alright For Slighting - '''Annie agrees to take Jenn shopping. Some of Karen's backstory is revealed. Sarah and Xavy fight. Mona tries to grip with her social difficulties. '''Strange Beerfellows - '''Jenn gets closer to her fella. Annie gets a surprise visitor. Karen goes to apologize. Mona seeks Dani's guidance. Cam and Dani hang out. Sarah and Xavvy study. '''Season 3: Your Stupid Overconfidence is Nostalgic If The Shoe Splits - '''Sarah buys Xavvy some new shoes. Yazzy keeps Kieran after school. Annie and Lauren have a sudden, marked change in their relationship. '''Guess Who's Coming to Galasso's - '''Jenn has a crisis of faith and friendship in a restaurant bathroom. Annie struggles with Lauren (or lack thereof). Dani is displeased by certain revelations from Rob. Amazi-Girl has a nice night. '''Answers in Hennessy - '''Jenn grapples with her sexuality and her faith, especially after Catie drops some truth bombs and Xavvy is mean to her. Annie has a few revelations about Lauren. Yazzy keeps Kieran after class again. Dani and Cam go to the comic book store. '''Just Hangin' Out With My Family - '''Chaos breaks out as the parents descend on the school for Freshman Family Weekend. Just...chaos, peeps. Nothing is good, everything sucks. '''Season 4: Amazi-Girl is Always Prepared For Anything The Only Dope For Me Is You - '''Dani tries to cope with the fallout of this weekend, culminating in three massive confrontations. As a result of one, ah, something else culminates, relationship wise. Annie and Lauren hit yet another snag to fight over. Yazzy and Xavvy still aren't speaking and he isn't sure how to feel about it. Mona makes a friend. '''I Was A Teenage Churchmouse - '''Jenn shows Sarah some of her childhood favourite show. Xavvy begins to examine some of his past - and his relationship with Yazzy. Karen starts pursuing things that will make her happy (yes, she can be happy). Lauren does her rounds. Natalie and Catie continue their arrangement. Sarah makes a critical discovery. '''Up All Night To Get Vengeance - '''Amazi-Girl confronts Yazzy and her friends. Jenn decorates and tries to emulate her idol. Cam and Rob bond over Dani. Amazi-Girl makes a friend. '''The Whiteboard Dingdong Bandit - '''Someone vandalized the girl's dorm with DONGS! In PERMANENT MARKER. Never fear: Amazi-Girl is on the case! Annie finally talks shit out with Lauren after an epiphany. Cam makes a discovery...and a friend. '''Season 5: Hey, Guess What, I'm a Lesbian When Somebody Loved Me - '''Alex visits Jenn and everything changes. Sarah and Xavvy have a communication issue. Pan gets served. Annie moves into her new existence balls all in....just in time for Cami to find out. Dani tries to get Cam and Rob to bond. '''Three's A Crowd - '''Yazzy turns into a clingy toddler when Cece ditches her. Jenn re-examines some of her views, especially after Catie and Natalie drop some important truth bombs. Xav freaks out. '''The Butterflies Won't Fly Away - '''Jenn throws a dorm party! NOBODY TELL LAUREN. Yazzy gets a few things cleared up. Annie tries to hide. '''Walking With Mona - '''Mona seeks answers. Jenn and Rob attend a meeting. Alex's dad shows up looking for her. '''Season 6: The Machinations of My Revenge Will Be Cold, Swift, and Absolutely Ridiculous To Those Who'd Ground Me - '''Alex's dad shows up, causing a crisis. Yazzy, Jenn, and Amazi-Girl do their best to help her. Xavvy continues to panic. Karen makes her move. '''That Perfect Girl - '''Jenn prepares to return home for the weekend. Cami drops several SEVERAL bombshells. Lauren and Annie hit the end of the road. '''When God Closes the Door - '''Jenn makes her stand with her family and seeks ways to help Alex return home. Pan gets her revenge. Cam and Yazzy come to an important decision. '''It All Returns - '''Jenn and Alex return to church before heading back to the school, only to find complete chaos. Lauren is in crisis. Xavvy and Pan fight. Yazzy confronts Amazi-Girl, who confronts an old foe. '''Season 7: Just Put Down the Ukelele, Only Then Can the Healing Begin Glower Vacuum - 'Amazi-Girl and Yazzy pick up from last season. Sarah tries to help people. Alex wants to try something new. Xav avoids his problems. Rob argues on the internet. Lauren figures out where she stands. Karen tries a new outlook. Annie confronts Cami. Catie and Christina talk. A lot. Natalie and Sarah are going to have a problem. '''Everything You've Ever Wanted Floats Above -' Jenn faces her biggest challenge yet - the DISGUSTING dorm bathroom floor! And helping Karen (and possibly herself). Catie has an unexpected - and unwanted - visitor. Sarah helps Annie and Xavvy. Dani and Cam have a new teacher. Lauren is afraid. Yazzy, Jenn, Sarah, and Amazi-Girl make a plan. 'The Thing I Was Before -' Things change for Lauren - and the whole hall. Catie takes drastic measures to get her home back. Rob knows Hunter's up to something but what? Jenn picks something up from Pan. Dani straightens some things out for herself. Kieran has a new student. Karen guides Jenn forward. And at the end, someone returns who nobody wanted to see again. 'The 'Do' List -' Dani returns to campus - and a waiting Sarah. Cami's in a strangely good mood that puts everyone on edge. Cam reinvents himself. Alex sets up a friend. Ari faces consequences for some of his less than stellar actions. Lauren tries to settle in to her new normal while Annie tries to help. Yazzy is nervous about a coming change. Sarah's feeling the heat of her commitments. '''Season 8 'Face the Strange - '''Karen rushes Jenn out the door for their plan. Yazzy and Annie struggle with a major adjustment. Ari tries to change his ways. Dani takes her first steps in her new reputation. Those last two may overlap. '''This Is The Way That We Love -' Jenn hurts her toe and she blames Ari. Annie is beginning to like her new start. Dani tries to figure out a disturbing possibility. Ari tries to find answers to a complicated situation - and weighs in on another. Xavvy finds help in - and gives it to - an unexpected source. Annie and Lauren make plans. Yazzy is finding her living situation harder and harder - not the least of which on her patience - when she finds a friend. Hunter makes his move. Meanwhile, Sarah and Xavvy make a change. 'Chris is Great -' Dani's thrown for a loop when her obnoxious step brother Chris turns up - until he gets passed around the main cast. Cami encounters competition. Sarah and Xavvy's new equilibrium faces challenges. Kieran's in crisis and turns to the last person he wants to turn to. Ari lasts longer than he thought he might. Jenn begins to scheme. 'Of Hunter and Men -' Hunter's plan begins. Jenn and Gegi clash. Kieran is annoyed by the students. Sarah and Xavvy seek comfort in friends. Rob comes out of his shell a little. Category:Blog posts